


The Benefits of Two Archivists

by celedan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jack, Double Penetration, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sequel, Top Ianto, a little plot at least, doppelganger Ianto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: At first, a typical Torchwood day gets in the way of the promise Ianto wanted to fulfill, namely, that during round two, he would be the one who would make use of the doppelganger-creating device. Jack is deeply disappointed, but then, he gets his wish, and suddenly faces two Iantos after all. A dream come true.





	The Benefits of Two Archivists

**Author's Note:**

> I think this [sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791658) can be read on its own, at least the sex scenes, but nonetheless, it would make more sense to read “Jack Harkness² + Ianto Jones = Naughty Times” at first (and it's even more fun that way).

When they got back to the Hub that morning, much to Jack's disappointment, nothing happened. At least nothing related to any sexy times that could have been had with this delightful new little device that Ianto had retrieved immediately after their arrival from one of the quarantine labs. Now, the thing was hidden, and not even Jack knew where it was.

Unfortunately, Ianto's practical research that the younger man had planned – informing Jack of his intentions with a deceptively impassive face during the drive here – would have to wait. The Rift didn't seem to care about Jack's libido, and had spit out some vile creature. The moment they had set foot into the Hub, the Rift alert had blared through the whole base, and now, they stood facing what looked like the intergalactic version of the love-child of a squid and a hamster. Only very big, that is. And it sat in the middle of Roal Dahl Plass.

Great.

They spend the rest of the day trying to catch it – a surprisingly hard feast since that apparently ungainly thing moved incredibly fast, always slithering away, and it was disgustingly slippery despite the fur.

When it slid into the water, one part of the team got out their secret submarine only Jack and, as it turned out Ianto, had known about until now, while Ianto and Tosh were busy placating the police, the press, and the hysterical citizens of Cardiff, handing out comforting tea for the witnesses on Roald Dahl Plass which was heavily spiked with Retcon.

Jack had really imagined his day to go different.

In the evening, they were all exhausted, frozen to the bones, and hungry. At least the hamster was gone. Bernie – Jack still didn't understand why Ianto had to dub the gigantic alien that – was, hopefully, safely back where he belonged. Instead of having to kill the poor beast, Tosh had managed to open the Rift a fracture, and somehow, with the help of the Vortex signature Bernie was still emitting (Jack didn't really get it, and it would only cause him even more of a headache if he tried to  comprehend it), keyed in the right coordinates to its home planet. Inside, Jack was incredibly proud of his team, and glad that nobody, alien included, had had to die today.

That didn't change the fact that he was tired, cold, and hungry. Not to forget horny since now that the excitement was over, his traitorous body perked up again despite his exhaustion. But he didn't have much hope left that this last urge would be satisfied today.

Sighing, he send his team home. They scattered from the Hub faster than he could blink. Sighing once more, Jack made his way into his office to head for his shower. His tiredness vanished with every step he took. Dammit. Well, what was one more lonely, sleepless nigh...

He stopped dead in his tracks when he came into his office.

“Ianto,” he said, surprised at seeing his lover. “I thought you had gone home, too.”

“Not done for the day yet,” Ianto replied, and before Jack could carefully voice his hopes, another voice made him freeze.

“I had a promise to keep, didn't I,” said another Ianto who stepped from the shadows, stopping next to his doppelganger.

Jack swallowed heavily as two pairs of blue eyes bore into him, slicing away layer upon layer of his armour until he stood bared before Ianto. Figuratively. He was working on the literally.

He tried swallowing again, his throat suddenly bone-dry while he couldn't, for the life of him, turn his eyes from the double vision before him.

“Y-you did it,” he stammered, a leering grin gradually pulling at his lips.

“Indeed,” one Ianto said while the other cocked a dry eyebrow.

Jack's grin by now seemed to light up the whole room, and enthusiastically, he started shedding his clothes.

“Ah ah, not so fast!”

Jack stopped dead in his tracks, his slime-crusted coat halfway down his arms. Poised like a rabbit before the snake, he warily watched as one Ianto slowly crossed the distance between them to circle him. He gently gripped the coat, and slipped it from Jack's arms. The Captain held the other Ianto's gaze while the man behind him reverently started tending to him.

The younger men looked very clean and put together, he noticed absent-mindedly. Ianto must have cleaned up before using the device. Or after, a treacherous, very imaginative part of his mind whispered, providing him with images of what the two men may haven gotten up to together in the shower.

Jack shivered as his dirty shirt slid from his shoulders, baring his arms to the cold air of his office as well as the electrifying feeling of Ianto's warm touch. Obediently, he raised his arms as tender, skilful hands tugged up his T-Shirt to pull it over his head.

“You're quite the mess,” the Ianto before him said. 

“You just had to start wrestling with that thing in full Captain's mode, didn't you,” a dark voice murmured into his ear, causing goosebumps of anticipation to break out on Jack's whole, now naked upper body. 

“Well...” he laughed nervously.

The two younger men looked at each other over Jack's shoulder, seriously contemplating something.

“Maybe we should only take care of the coat, and be done with it,” one of them mused. 

The other nodded. “The coat at least deserves some loving care.”

“Wha–“ Jack spluttered. Slightly alarmed, he looked from one to the other.

He was met with that devilish small smile that Ianto reserved just for Jack when he had been especially naughty and obnoxious. Only this time, he faced this smile double. He swallowed heavily. Chances stood that this did bode for him extremely well... or extremely bad, depending on how you looked at it. But Ianto had taken all that trouble to use the device on himself. Surely, he wouldn't let Jack hanging, excuse the pun.

Obviously, his face was an open book to the two Iantos because the grins grew even more devilish.

“You know, Jack, 's not as if we needed you to have some fun.”

Jack whined low in his throat in protest, but his eyes bulged as he watched the two young men come together right there before his eyes. He didn't even blink for fearing to miss one precious second of the unbelievably hot image of two Ianto's kissing and making out in front of him. Oh, he wanted to join so badly! His fingers twitched, ready to reach out to touch them, but, no matter how aroused Jack was, he knew Ianto, and knew that he wasn't allowed to join in for the moment. They couldn't have come up with a more cruel way of letting him stew. Even them tending to his coat instead of him for the rest of the night wouldn't have been as cruel as being forced to watch his dreams come true without participating.

Jack's breathing got heavier with every minute, every now and then interspersed with desperate whines, but the two Iantos didn't pay him even the slightest attention. By now, they were as bare-chested as Jack, careful hands having gotten rid of waistcoats, ties, and shirts that now hung over the back of Jack's chair with meticulous care. Huh. He hadn't even noticed, naked flesh the only thing at the moment that he really noticed.

Finally, the two men let go of each other. They looked each other deeply in the eye, panting heavily, while their graceful hands never stopped caressing every bit of naked flesh they could reach, cruelly taunting Jack every time a moan slipped past kiss-swollen lips when a hard nipple was pinched and rubbed or certain places caressed that were erogenous zones – and who if not Ianto himself, apart from Jack, knew his own erogenous zones better.

The only thing Jack could do was watch helplessly, his throat once more bone-dry while he was in awe that Ianto had even found the courage to make out with his clone. Although the young man had discovered his playful, daring side since being with Jack, involving a third party – and even if it was Ianto's own clone – hadn't been part of their dabbling until yesterday.

Gently touching their foreheads together, the young men closed their eyes for a moment, and simply breathed each other in, their lips once more so close that they would just have to raise their chins a little for them to connect again. But they didn't. Instead, they turned their heads as one, and set their burning gazes on Jack.

The Captain swallowed again, but this time in anticipation. He was certain that now, they would let him join in.

“Shower, Sir, now,” one of them said, whereupon Jack gave a shaky salute. 

He was down the ladder and in the shower faster than the two Iantos could blink. Full of eagerness, he waited for them to join him. They took longer than he had thought, but that was, as they informed him with a raised eyebrow, due to picking up the trail of shed clothing he had left on his way to the shower.

Shrugging sheepishly, Jack managed to grab one Ianto's wrist to pull him into the shower, assuming that the other would follow automatically.

It was a tight fit, but the three men managed to squeeze into the small shower stall.

One of them turned on the hot water, and under the spray, they rearranged themselves until Jack was sandwiched between them – his most favourite position ever.

“Lean back,” Ianto murmured into Jack's ear, and, obeying, he trustingly leaned back against Ianto's chest, resting his head on Ianto's shoulder. Filled with utter bliss, he closed his eyes, and sighed softly. The Ianto pressing his hard body into him from behind started soaping his chest with firm caresses of his clever hands while the other started working on Jack's neither regions from the front. He moaned as, simultaneously, Ianto firmly rubbed his nipples while he felt the other one go down onto his knees in front of him. His thighs were caressed with soapy hands, then they slid down to his calves, and up again, making him twitch as they tickled the backs of his knees. The hands slid up and behind to grab his ass cheeks, kneading them until he greedily pushed back into the firm grip as well as the hard cock nestled between his cheeks.

“Hold still,” the Ianto on his knees ordered, and almost on instinct, Jack's hips stilled, albeit reluctantly. But before he could protest the command, he softly cried out as his rock-hard cock was engulfed in snug, wet heat. 

He moaned loudly, his breathy voice echoing in the confined space even over the pattering noise of the water. Instinctively, he pressed his hips forward to bury himself deeper in Ianto's hot mouth, but immediately wanted to push back as the other Ianto suggestively rubbed his groin against his ass, his trapped cock rubbing up and down his cleft. Shakily, Jack buried his fingers in dark wet hair, and reached his other hand back to grasp a slippery ass cheek to pull Ianto even more snugly against him.

“Please,” he moaned breathlessly, gently thrusting into the tight heat engulfing him, Ianto only encouraging him with soft humming vibrating around Jack's cock. 

“Already too much for you, Sir?” Ianto chuckled, his dark voice so close to Jack's ear like warm honey poured over his skin. He shivered involuntarily.

Jack bit his lower lip until he could taste the metallic tang of blood. “No,” he growled stubbornly. With the utmost effort, he shoved Ianto away from his erection, and reached around him to turn off the water. Twin dark chuckles accompanied him when he left the shower stall, the two young men close behind him.

In his cramped bedroom, the two caught up with Jack before he could lay down on the bed. They had a tight grip on him, clucking softly under their breaths in admonishment when they briskly dried him off before he could make a mess of the sheets. Jack's lips twitched in amusement.

When the two had discarded the towels, they steered Jack towards the bed, and pushed him down onto the mattress decidedly.

For a moment, they stood before the bed, and looked down on to him kneeling there in eager expectation, their blue eyes burning with feral passion, Jack returning the intense gaze with the same burning lust sizzling through every fibre of his being.

Tantalisingly slow, not breaking eye contact for even one second, the two Iantos climbed onto the bed, and crawled towards the head of the bed on all fours. Jack could only watch them, spellbound, as they settled against the headboard side by side, their legs spread enticingly so that he had a front row view of their arousals beckoning to him while they were once more watching him with the attentive, intense gaze of predators. He felt like a rabbit poised before two panthers, unable to escape (not that he wanted to).

One Ianto blindly reached over towards the bedside drawer, and pulled the tube of lube from it. He threw it towards Jack who, despite his lust-befuddled state, caught it effortlessly.

“Prepare yourself,” the other Ianto ordered.

Jack shivered involuntarily again when the dark voice swept over him, and even more so at the meaning of the words. Swallowing heavily, Jack nodded as if in a trance before he managed to open the tube with trembling fingers, and squeeze a messy portion onto his fingers.

“Turn around.”

Jack froze in his attempt to reach behind himself. His gaze sought out his doubled lover, and was met with twin eyebrows raised challengingly and devilish smirks.

Nodding once more, he complied, and shuffled around on the narrow mattress. He spread his legs some more, and arched his back to present himself in the most enticing way to the other men. Lettin g out a small but obscene moan that was part show, part truth, he touched his slick, cold fingers to his quivering entrance. Without preamble, he forced two fingers through the ring of muscle, shoving them as deep as he could.

“Slowly,” one Ianto ordered which made Jack immediately slow his in-and-out movements. Shivering, he enjoyed the two other men's controlled demeanour, and them ordering him about so calmly sent shivers down his spine repeatedly.

“Scissor them,” one of them said, and with satisfaction, Jack detected the hint of a tremble in Ianto's otherwise controlled voice that he'd surely deny later. Moaning involuntarily, Jack scissored his fingers, enjoying the burning sensation as he forced his tight muscles apart while he felt twin pairs of blue eyes boring into him, watching every move he made with hawks' eyes.

“T-take another.”

Leaning forward and supporting himself on his left hand, Jack hung his head, taking deep breaths while the half crouching position caused his back to arch and his ass to stick out even more. Closing his eyes, he relaxed when he pushed a third finger inside himself. Sliding them in and out tantalisingly slow, he desperately wished that it was Ianto's cock stroking his insides so exquisitely.

For a few moments, he lost himself in the sensations he caused his own body, but eventually, he thought back on his captive audience. He couldn't gauge their reactions in this position of course, and until now, they had made no noise at all apart from crisply giving orders. But eventually, when Jack was effortlessly sliding three fingers in a nd out of himself, picking up the pace more and more with every twist of his wrist, his keen ears detected increasingly heavy breathing and small mewls and moans. He smirked smugly, shifting slightly to give these two an even better view of what he was doing. 

“That's enough!” 

He had become so lost in pleasuring himself again that he almost missed the croaked order. Stilling his hand, a smirk once more found its way onto his face, and he oh so slowly pulled his fingers out. He waited a moment to give them time to look at his stretched entrance, at the twitching muscles that begged to close around something again.

“T-turn around.”

Jack swallowed his smugness at finally having managed to crack the seemingly aloof, impenetrable walls of control the two Iantos had tried so hard to maintain. Lowering his eyes in mock-bashfulness, he turned around to face them again. From under lowered lashes, he caught a glimpse of the two rock-hard cocks jutting out from nests of dark curls, fat veins prominent on the smooth skin pumping blood into the flushed columns. Involuntarily, he licked his lips.

“Come here,” one of them ordered, and Jack complied only too eagerly. 

He didn't take the offered hand as he straddled Ianto, but immediately took a tight grip of the headboard behind Ianto. One of the other man's hands flew to his hip automatically to support him, the other hand wormed its way between them to take his lube-slick erection in a steady hold – Jack hadn't even noticed that they had taken possession of the lube while he had been busy. Not breaking eye contact, Jack slowly lowered himself. The head of Ianto's cock insistently nudged at his entrance, the still cool gel a sharp contrast against Jack's heated skin. It slipped through when he relaxed his muscles, and shifted slightly to accommodate him.

All three of them moaned as Ianto breached his lover.

“Go slowly,” the other Ianto murmured, his voice suddenly close to Jack's ear, and he shuddered in delight as he felt the other man's chest pressed tightly against his back. Ianto's hands were wandering over Jack's thighs to caress the trembling muscles while the other Ianto supported Jack's hips. He nodded when he rested back against the man behind him, and took his time taking his other lover's cock inside himself. That way, he could feel every glorious inch all the more intense, every vein dragging at his insides. He imagined that he could feel the blood pumping through them, so honed were his senses onto this one point of his body. Moaning, he threw his head back, and rested it on Ianto's shoulder. At the same moment, the younger man latched onto Jack's neck to suck and bite the smooth, sweaty skin there. 

Jack let out a panting breath when, finally, he had taken all of Ianto inside him. He rested a moment, simply enjoying feeling his lover's shaft lodged so deep inside of him. The sensation of simply feeling him was almost more intense than a hard, fast pounding would have been.

“Can you feel me?” Ianto asked, his voice once again so deep, so warm and smooth like honey being poured over Jack's whole being. “Can you feel how deep inside of you I am?”

“Yes,” he moaned, his eyes closed in bliss, his head thrown back so that his vulnerable throat was bared to Ianto even more as the man underneath him delivered a few stabbing, controlled thrusts that had him mewling in delighted pleasure.

“Do you want to feel me as well?” the other Ianto suddenly crooned into his ear.

Jack's eyes flew open as he digested the meaning of the words. A full body-shudder rippled through him at the prospect.

“Yes!” he hissed. 

Both men chuckling at Jack's eagerness, the one behind him suddenly slipped his hand under his backside. Jack drew in a surprised breath when two slick fingers carefully wriggled into him alongside the other Ianto's cock who gave an involuntary twitch upwards with his hips.

Burning arousal like he'd seldomly known before swirled through Jack, and he softly rocked his hips, wanting to feel the dragging friction of the fingers and cock inside him. Forcing fluttering eyelids open, he met Ianto's intense gaze. There was still a question in the blue eyes if Jack was really sure, so, the Captain nodded, once more giving his consent.

Smiling softly, Ianto drew Jack forward so that he was laying on the younger man, his chest pressed against Ianto's as the younger man's arms came around his back to hold and caress him soothingly. He felt the other Ianto shuffle closer between the other's spread legs, and he jumped slightly when suddenly, a third finger was pushed into him, gently stretching him while the man underneath him simply kept himself motionless.

Jack moaned shakily as the fingers were pulled out again all too soon, only the prospect of what would happen next appeasing him.

The man behind him grasped Jack's hip with his left hand and his cock with his right. Jack arched his back as the head nudged against his already filled hole insistingly.

“Yes,” he hissed, and pushed back. Slowly, Ianto pushed forward, holding his breath as the head of his erection slipped through the stretched ring of muscles, widening it impossibly more.

“Jesus,” he breathed, his feverish gaze focused on that one point where Jack received them both inside his body. “I wish you could see it.”

“We can feel it,” the other Ianto replied shakily, tightening his grip on Jack.

The older man nodded, unable to form words. Oh yes, he could feel it, could feel them. His whole body felt as if on fire, the muscles in his backside screaming in pleasure-pain as the considerable twin-erections stretched and filled him almost to the limits. He gulped in shaky lungfuls of air, trying to breathe away the pain, and only to concentrate on the sizzling pleasure.

“You're doing so well,” Ianto crooned into his ear, pressing a soothing, praising kiss against his sweat-slicked temple while his hands wandered all over his back and shoulders in a calming caress. The other Ianto started massaging the small of his back. “Breathe deeply,” he ordered gently, and Jack complied. “That's it. Almost there.”

Jack nodded shakily, feeling the other's cock slide into him inch by glorious inch until finally, the warm, full balls rested against his ass when Ianto was completely inside of him. Both of them. To be honest, in his long, long life, he'd never felt so close to another person, so connected. He felt as if his whole being was suffused with Ianto's entire presence.

They remained poised motionlessly for a few moments, giving Jack time to adjust, and simply trying to reign in their burning arousal lest this was over all too soon. 

“Move, please,” Jack eventually begged breathlessly. He buried his face in the crook of Ianto's neck, latching onto the soft skin there with lips and teeth. The arms around him tightened, and the hands now gripping both hips dug their fingers into his flesh before the man behind him drew back a bit, only to shove his erection back inside firmly.

All three men moaned throatily. The friction was almost too much.

Falling into a rhythm, now it was the other Ianto pushing in and out of Jack. The only thing Jack could do was hold on tight, and let them take him apart piece by piece.

A soft sob was ripped from his throat as one steel-hard shaft nudged hard against his prostate.

“Shh,” Ianto soothed him, pressing butterfly kisses onto his forehead and his t ightly closed eyelids while four gentle but firm hands tried to calm down the violent trembling of his sweat-slicked body.

“Too much?”

Gulping in air into his heaving lungs, Jack shook his head, only clinging tighter to Ianto, and at the same time pressing back into the other Ianto's crotch. “Harder, p-please,” he managed to get out instead, and weakly clenched around the two cocks inside of him challengingly.

It  _was_ too much. He felt as if the experience would shatter him. But in a good kind of way. He would never put a stop now to what they were doing to him. He knew their safeword of course, but all three of them knew he wouldn't use it. Not now. Because right in that moment, he didn't need anything as desperate as the raw intimacy of feeling the two Iantos moving inside of him. 

Ianto made a approving noise before he drew back, his cock almost completely slipping from Jack's body. Burying his fingers in the firm flesh of Jack's waist, he snapped his hips forward again. Loud moans were ripped from all three men's throats that spiralled into a crescendo of breathy cries and obscene moans as the man kneeling behind Jack delivered thrust upon powerful thrust while the other Ianto remained motionless under Jack's heaving body, simply caressing his Captain's trembling body everywhere he could reach. 

Jack felt like a bowstring, ready to snap as every forcefully delivered thrust send electric-like shocks through his whole body. But at the same time, he felt completely boneless, relaxed and at peace beyond measure to surrender to the two young men's capable hands. 

Ianto's cock rapped against his prostate almost violently a few times, and he tried to smother a keening cry in the crook of the other Ianto's neck. He felt his orgasm come crashing down on him suddenly, his body finally snapping with the strain, and his hoarse throat forced out a broken cry as he spilled between their stomachs. 

The muscle contractions around the two men's erections were too much. They both froze, and a second later, Jack felt hot jets of come splash into him. He moaned weakly at the feeling, clinging tighter to the man underneath him. 

For a moment, they were frozen in a tableaux of debauchery until eventually, three heaving bodies crashed onto the mattress in a tangle of limbs. They held Jack securely in their midst, cocooning him in their embrace while their spend erections slipped from his body. 

The Captain let out a noise of discomfort, and a shudder gripped his body in almost something like shock. He felt so incredibly empty all of a sudden. His helpless whimpering was swallowed by Ianto kissing him deeply which he only accepted too gladly. Only then did he feel as if he could settle down now, the lost feeling vanishing all of a sudden.

He wanted to give a clever retort about the brilliance of using the device again, but actually, he was so sated and content encompassed in his lovers' arms that words wouldn't come. Oh well, it didn't matter, did it. They'd always been better broadcasting their feelings by actions anyway, not words. Snuggling into the warm cocoon of two bodies wrapped around him, Jack sighed happily, and closed his eyes. 

**End**

 


End file.
